


Cold December Night

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: The Christmas Spirit is alive and well at Wayne Manor thanks to some fluffy goodness.Inspired by the Michael Buble song of the same title.





	Cold December Night

You walk out of a large wooden door and into a courtyard decorated perfectly for the holiday. In the middle of the scene was a beautiful fountain with a man in uniform standing beside it that you would know anywhere.

It was a scene from The Nutcracker, your favorite ballet. You looked down and saw that you were dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Music cascaded through the courtyard and you began to dance the Grand Pas de Deux, but when the man turned around it was your long-time crush and crime fighting partner, Jason Todd instead of the Fairy’s Cavalier.

It shocked you a bit at first but you fell into a perfect rhythm with him as your partner. Everything was perfect until you were jolted out of your dream by something landing on your bed.

That thing was none other than Dick Grayson.

“Wakey Wakey Y/N! It’s Christmas Morning! Coooome ooooonnnnn let’s go open presents!”

You let out a groan. Why was he always so freaking chipper in the morning, especially after a late night of patrol?

“If it will make you shut up, I will gladly get out of bed. You will have to get off of me first though Dick. I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs.”

“Sweet! You were the last one to get out of bed so now it’s officially time for presents!” He launches himself off your bed and runs off down the hall.

You throw your legs over the side and slide your feet into your favorite pair of slippers. After a stretch, you head for the door grabbing your ridiculous Christmas sweater to pull on over your PJ top as you go.

Once you reach the bottom of the stairs you see everyone in the living room in various states of consciousness. Dick is sitting on the floor next to the tree chomping at the bit for the festivities to begin, Tim is curled up in a chair snoring lightly, Damian is next to the fireplace petting Pennyworth like he’s an evil villain planning to attack Dick, Bruce and Alfred are standing in the doorway watching over the room, and Jason is sitting on the couch with his arm slung across the back.

You head over to sit next to Jason. Once settled he hands you a mug of hot chocolate, your drink of choice since coffee had never piqued your interest.

“Thanks Jaybird,” you say before you take a sip of the warm liquid.

“No problem. I figured you’d need the sugar to start waking up.”

“Great minds think alike,” you chuckle.

Dick looks around the room performing a mental headcount. “Alright Y/N is here now so we can start. Remember don’t start opening until everyone’s gifts are handed out.”

His statement is met with a chorus of mumbles. After about twenty minutes or so all of the gifts have been exchanged, and you were quite surprised with the thoughtfulness of all the boys with the presents they got you. They all seemed overjoyed with their gifts as well.

You can’t help but get a little down though when you notice Jason hasn’t handed anything to you. You wondered if something was wrong or if he just forgot to get you anything. You pushed the thought out of your head though because there are more important things about Christmas than the presents.

You wandered into the kitchen to help Alfred make breakfast since you seemed to be the only other person that could cook besides the butler. After a while you notice Jason standing alone out in the sun room. You could tell by his body language that something was up.

After excusing yourself from the kitchen, you wander out to the sun room and stand next to him.

“What’s up, Jaybird?” you say as you bump into his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh. It’s nothing.”

You gave him a look that screamed ‘really now?’

“All right it is something.”

“You don’t say,” an air of sarcasm in your tone. “Spill it, Todd.”

“It’s your gift…” He says as he pulls a small, red box with a tiny green bow out of his pocket. “I’m terrified that you won’t like it because of what it means.” 

“Well there’s no way to know until you give it to me,” you say with a small smile.

He holds the box out, and you take it gently in your hands. The lid slides off with ease and you get your first look at the gift inside. It’s a silver heart shaped locket with ornate swirls patterned in to the surface. After you take it out of the box you open the small charm.

Immediately you’re drawn to the picture inside. It’s your favorite picture of the two of you from his birthday last year. You took him to Disney and managed to get a picture in Mickey ears in front of the castle. You had snuck and kissed his cheek right before so he looked surprised and happy.

Your eyes drifted over to the inscription on the other side, “Always in my heart” in what you noticed was Jason’s handwriting. You gasped and looked up at him.

“Y/N, we’ve known each other for a while, and I think I’ve liked you as more than a friend for a while minus a day. You are smart, and beautiful, and sassy, and can kick ass like nobody’s business, and most of all you deal with all of my…me-ness from before and after the pit. I hope that you have some of the same feelings about me, otherwise I’ve made a fool out of myself with your present and the whole professing of my love thing and I…”

You put your hand over his mouth. “You ramble when you’re nervous. Take a second to breathe and then kiss me already, cause I like you as more than a friend, too,” you say with a chuckle.

After a beat, he moves your hand from his face and leans in. Your lips touch in what is probably the most perfect first kiss ever, if you do say so yourself.

When the two of you part Jason sighs like he’s released all of his nervous energy. “I am super glad that went the way I hoped it would.”

“Me too,” you say with a smile spreading across your face. You hold the locket up between the two of you and say, “help out a gal will ya?”

You hold up your hair and he fastens the clasp at the back of your neck. You turn around and give him a peck on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Jaybird.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
